


How Supernatural Should Have Ended

by chaosgroupie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Destiel - Freeform, I fixed it, M/M, Screw the supernatural writers, Updated ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosgroupie/pseuds/chaosgroupie
Summary: A quick alternate ending for episode 15x20 of Supernatural. It's what I needed so I wrote it. It's the HEA that I want/need for Dean and Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 25





	How Supernatural Should Have Ended

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen past the start of season 10 and was waiting until season 15 finished to decide if I wanted to dedicate my time to rewatch the entire series. I had considered it after 15x18, but then after finding out how the series ended, I just can't do it. I'm so disappointed in how it ended. That being said...
> 
> This is how I think they should have ended the show, with Destiel ACTUALLY being canon and not just one-sided then never spoken of again. I hope you like it.
> 
> Also, just FYI, I never saw any of the episodes with Jack so I don't know what his character is like. So if I mischaracterize him, I'm sorry.

Once the rebar pierced Dean’s back, Sam knew it was over. When Dean told him to go on without him, he resisted at first but relented in order to make his brother’s last few moments on Earth comforting. But as he held Dean’s lifeless body in his arms, tears silently running down his face, he knew it would be a lie. He couldn’t be happy knowing he was going to get the happy ending his brother deserved but would never have.

Staring up at the sky, he yelled in a pained voice, “JACK!! Please! I can’t lose him.”

With a pop, the young man appeared in front of the brothers, frowning when he saw Dean but didn’t move any closer. “Sam, you were supposed to slow down, to live life.”

Swiping the tears from his cheek, he shrugged. “You know us, Jack, we don’t know how to relax.” Looking down at Dean, he choked back another sob. “Please, can you bring him back?”

“I don’t want to be like Chuck.” Jack crouched down in front of the men, sighing heavily. “As much as I’d like to bring Dean back, interfering in the natural progression of things is something Chuck did and I refuse to turn out like him.”

“Please,” he begged, “just this once. I can’t… I can’t go on without him.”

Jack pressed a finger to Dean’s head. “He’s at peace, Sam. Are you sure this is what you want?”

Swallowing, Sam nodded. “He needs a chance to be happy. I can’t have a life and grow old without knowing that he could do the same.”

Smiling softly, Jack laid his palm on Dean’s forehead, a faint glow emanating from where their flesh met. Standing up, he looked down at the two men who had done so much for him in his short life. “Make good use of your time, Sam. You never know when it will be up.”

As Jack disappeared with a pop, Dean opened his eyes with a huge grin on his face. “I never thought I’d say this, but I’m glad you ignored me, Sammy.”

“Dean?” Sam couldn’t keep the confusion out of his voice. Pulling his brother into a backbreaking hug, he sighed happily. “I’m sorry, I just…”

Pushing back, Dean stood and held out his hand to his brother, pulling him up. “Don’t need to apologize.” Running a hand through his hair, he looked around. “Where’s Cas?”

“Cas?” 

“Yeah.” He started walking back to the car, each stride long and purposeful. As they walked, Sam kept staring at him and he laughed. “Bobby told me that Cas is the one who fixed heaven, making it a place where everyone can be with the people they love. But…” Swiping a hand over his face, his smile fell. “He wasn’t there.”

“Dean, I…”

Dean lifted the trunk of Baby, putting his weapons away and taking off the blood-soaked flannel and t-shirt. Pulling out a faded Metallica shirt, he sniffed it, crinkled his mouth, and nodded, then put it on. Shutting the lid, he turned and leaned against the Impala. “I thought he would be here waiting for me.”

Sam’s brow furrowed, confusion written all over his face. He knew something had happened between the two of them before Castiel was sent to the Empty, but Dean had refused to talk about it. Softly, he asked, “Why would Cas be waiting?” As his brother’s face softened, Sam had his answer. “Call him, Dean. He always came whenever you called.”

Closing his eyes, Dean took a deep breath, steadying himself. “Cas, I…” A knot formed in his throat, the words not wanting to come. Eyelids cracking open, he saw Sam looking at him with a worried expression on his face so he turned his back to him, burying his face in his hands. Trying again, he murmured, “Cas, I need to talk to you.”

With the flutter of wings, the angel appeared before him, trench coat billowing around his legs. “Hello, Dean.”

Lifting a hand, Dean rubbed the back of his head, the corner of his mouth quirked up. “Hey, Cas.” Looking down at the ground, his feet shuffled from side to side as he tried to figure out what to say. It had always been hard for him to talk about how he was feeling, and after what Castiel told him, it was even harder. “I…”

“It’s okay, Dean,” the angel sighed, “I don’t expect anything from you.” Stepping forward, he placed a finger under the other man’s chin, tilting his face up. “It was necessary for me to tell you the…”

“Cas,” Dean chuckled, shaking his head, “let me finish.” Dropping his hand, Castiel nodded and Dean’s shoulders hunched, shoving his hands into his pockets. Keeping his eyes on the angel’s, he swallowed hard. “I’m not gay, I…”

“I know,” Castiel replied, face falling.

“Dammit, Cas. I…”

“As I said, I don’t expect anything from…”

Grabbing Castiel’s tie, Dean yanked him forward until they were inches apart, his other hand coming up to cup his scruffy jaw. “I’m not gay, Cas, but that doesn’t mean I don’t… I…” Gulping, he muttered, “This is harder than I thought.”

“I’m just gonna leave you two alone,” Sam said softly, walking away.

When he was gone, Dean lifted his other hand to Castiel’s head, cupping his face between his palms. “Cas, I’ve… I’ve never been good at this, talking about… feelings.” Stepping even closer, his already deep voice lowered, the gravelly tenor turning husky. “Family don’t end with blood, Cas, and you are my family. Without you, I…”

Stepping back, Castiel forced a smile. “And you are mine. I should be getting back to heaven, Jack…”

“Dammit…” Closing the distance, Dean grabbed the lapels of the trench coat and pulled until their chests touched, his mouth crashing against the angels. Once their lips touched, he groaned, hands moving behind Castiel’s back as they kissed. He had never known it could feel like this as if the person he was with were the person he was meant to be with. When they separated, he sucked in a breath and grinned. “I’m trying to tell you that I… that I love you.”

“You do?”

“Yes.” Rubbing a hand against Castiel’s cheek, he smiled. “We should get Sam back, the three of us need to talk about retirement.”

“Retirement?” Sam’s voice rose from behind the pair as he walked back. When both of them turned, he shrugged, a sheepish grin on his face. “Sorry, I tried to give you guys time to talk.”

“I saw Bobby when I was…” Voice trailing off, Dean stopped that train of thought. “He said, ‘What’re you idjits doin’? You saved the world… again. There’s more to life than huntin’ monsters.’”

“But Dean, you’ve said…”

“I know what I said, but now that I’m back, I’m not letting it go to waste.” Turning back to Castiel, he laid a hand on his broad shoulder, smiling softly. “I have a chance at real happiness, with someone I care about.” Looking back at Sam, he laughed at the shocked expression on his brother’s face. When his stomach growled, he rubbed it. “Let’s get some grub. I’ve got a plan.”

As they climbed into the car, Castiel in the back, Sam asked, “Does it involve getting shot?”

Driving off toward the road, Dean shook his head, “Nope, just law school and fixing cars.” Looking in the rearview mirror, his gaze softened. “Maybe a little bit of fun too.”


End file.
